


Giving Thanks

by Fields_of_Heather



Series: Loki - Family Style [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: You brandish a potato masher like a weapon, threatening to splatter starchy mush on your husband's crisp, clean shirt. Loki raises his hands and backs slowly away, a smirk creeping across his face, "My love, I'm only trying to help.""No, you're getting on my nerves." You growl, waving the masher near his face, making him lean back.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Thanksgiving with the Odinson family.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki - Family Style [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Giving Thanks

Giving Thanks

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Go Away!"

"But..."

"Now!"

"My Love...."

"Out!"

"Dearest...."

"LOKI ODINSON, YOU GET OUT OF THIS KITCHEN NOW!"

You brandish a potato masher like a weapon, threatening to splatter starchy mush on your husband's crisp, clean shirt. Loki raises his hands and backs slowly away, a smirk creeping across his face, "My love, I'm only trying to help."

"No, you're getting on my nerves." You growl, waving the masher near his face, making him lean back, "There is a long, proud tradition in my family. It goes back GENERATIONS! Mothers, grandmothers, daughters and granddaughters.... woman making Thanksgiving dinner by hand with NO MALE INTERFERENCE!"

Loki sighs, taking another step back, "Dearest, please...."

"No!" You bark, "By Hand! That's means No Magic!"

Loki looks around the room, searching for support but finding none. Jane is biting her lip as she stirs a pot of gravy. Beside her, Darcy is turning a tray of rolls over while snickering. Even his darling daughter, his sweet princess, Carina has stopped folding napkins and is glaring at him , "Daddy, go away! No Boys Allowed!" 

Let it never be said that Loki Odinson didn't know when to retreat. He was obviously outnumbered and the enemy was firmly entrenched. Hands in the air, Loki backed towards the door, "Very well. I shall leave you ladies to it."

"And I better not see you or any other male in this kitchen until dinner is ready." You growl before turning back to your mashed potatoes, taking your frustrations out on some poor unfortunate spuds.

Returning to the living room, Loki looks at the hopeful faces and shakes his head.

"Damn." Thor grumbles as his twin sons whine, "Well, it was worth a shot."

Loki sighs as he lowers himself into his empty recliner, "It was. Unfortunately it seems we will have to wait for dinner."

Raulin, Thor's mini me, lays spread eagle on the floor, moaning, "We'll starve by then!"

Laris, sporting his mother's brown hair, rolls his eyes at his brother's antics and instead pouts quietly on the couch. He opens a book and tries to ignore his whining twin. Beside him, Thor pouts and tries to pay attention to the football game on TV.

Loki narrows his eyes, dropping one arm to hang casually over the side of the chair. His hand spins slowly, green energy dancing around his fingers....

"LOKI!"

Wincing, Loki stops casting, crosses his arms and frowns, "Shit."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"THAT was a mighty feast!" Thor rumbles as he leans back from the table, rubbing his belly. A chorus of groans answer him from around the table.

"And no one starved to death." You snicker, eyeing your nephews where they're slumped over, heads resting on the table next to they're empty plates. Raulin and Laris have already succumbed to food comas. Beside you, Carina is leaning against your side, yawning softly. On your other side, Loki makes a pleased rumble sound as he leans back, one arm reaching up to wrap around your shoulders.

"Why.... why did I eat so much?" Darcy moans, clutching her stomach. Beside her, Jane is nodding off in the middle of doodling something scientific on her napkin.

"Ladies!" You snap, making Darcy and Jane's head pop up, "Our job here is done. Now...." You push back from the table, displacing Loki's arm and scooping up your sleepy daughter as you stand, "It's time for the guys to do their part."

"Our part?" Thor asks.

"Oh yes!" You smirk, "Us women did the cooking, now you men get to do the dishes."

"I beg your pardon." Loki deadpans.

"No need to beg, dear." You smile at your husband, "It's a family tradition. The woman fix dinner by hand and the men do the dishes..... by hand!"

The look on Loki and Thor's faces was priceless. Jane and Darcy chuckle as they stand up. You smile as you lean down to press a kiss to Loki's forehead, "That means No Magic!"

Loki glares at you, "You're lucky you're the mother of my child."

As you follow Jane and Darcy out of the room, Carina sleeping in your arms, you turn back to wink at your husband, "Love you too, dear."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Late in the evening, both halves of the Odinson family gather in the living room. With the dishes reluctantly done, the men join their wives in relaxing in front of the TV. In short order, everyone drifts off.

Thor's family has taken over the couch. He has one arm around Jane, who in turn has an arm around Laris. Raulin is sprawled out at the other end, his legs thrown over the side. Darcy is curled up on the love seat under a throw, her glasses pushed half way up her forehead.

On the recliner, Loki holds you on his lap. You cuddle into his chest, breathing softly against his neck. In your lap, Carina does the same, snuggling against the both of you, tiny snores falling from her open mouth.

Opening his eyes, Loki looks down at his little family. A small smile graces his face as he enjoys the feel of yours and Carina's warm bodies pressed against him, listening to the sounds of you and her breathing. 

Slowly, Loki moves his arm down and around your waist until his hand rests low on your stomach. A flicker of magic dances across his fingers and into your skin. The two of you have only just started trying for another child but he can't help but check, just in case.....

.... Loki's eyes widen for a moment before he turns his head, hiding his smile in your hair.

END


End file.
